


can we not do this right now? (sayaka x mukuro x chihiro)

by raiiny_towne



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gore, He/Him Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Gore, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Rarepair, she/buns pronouns for maizono sayaka, they/them pronouns for mukuro ikusaba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiiny_towne/pseuds/raiiny_towne
Summary: chihiro, sayaka and mukuro have a poly relationship, and chihiro and sayaka show mukuro kindness, something they've never really known.before they know it, they've fallen deeply out of lust for junko and hates her with all their heart.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Ikusaba Mukuro, Fujisaki Chihiro/Maizono Sayaka, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, chihiro fujisaki x sayaka maizono x mukuro ikusaba, chihiro x sayaka x mukuro
Kudos: 2





	can we not do this right now? (sayaka x mukuro x chihiro)

**Author's Note:**

> omg ok my first anGSTY- anyway i LOVE this ship, it's so wholesome hgfioahwl

\-----mukuro blinked.-----

they sat, eyebrows knotted with frustration. revision was hard. what was x again? and how did the fraction go-  
chihiro knocked on the door. 

"hello? can i come in?" he asked.

mukuro looked up. "sure. what do you need?" 

"oh, um, i actually didn't need anything. it- it's just i saw you working really hard, y'know?"

"yeah? and?" mukuro was genuinely confused.

"i got you some cookies and tea, if you want it, of course." he placed it on the bed and giggled. "what did you think i was here to do?"

"oh- um-" they took a cookie and ate some. of course it just HAD to be delicious. "i suppose so. i don't want to come off cold, i really like this, so.. um."

chihiro waited patiently.

"thank you. a lot." they smiled."

"aw. no problem."

\-----why was this girl so disgusting?-----

sayaka spun around the room, singing her lyrics to all the best songs. mukuro smiled a bit. a moment later, she was done.

"hah! woah, did you like that? i'm dizzy so you better pay up!" she joked, plopping down next to mukuro.

"you were really great. thank you for the private performance." they grinned.

sayaka hovered her hand over mukuro's, waiting for permission. they nodded, and bun took their hand, linked them together and joyfully danced their hands around.

\-----i hate her. so much.  
"HELLOO? are you even listening?"

junko waved her hand in front of mukuro's face. "dumbass! learn to treat me with respect." she spat at the floor.

"sorry." mukuro mumbled.

"i'm beginning to question your loyalty, you know." junko ever so slowly leaned in, acting like it was a joke but very seriously staring.

it was quick, and sharp, and deathly.

mukuro drew her knife but her hand was almost instantly withheld by junko. "aw. sweet! have i driven you to despair yet?" 

they remained silent. "ooh, i looove that. so very much. the euphoria consumes my very soul at having the privilege of feeling things-"

mukuro sobbed. "i hate you!"

they flipped around to face their sister from the grasp.

"i have hope!"

they readied the knife.

"and i am a good person!"

they plunged the knife deep inside junko's left eye, blood trickling down the side of her cheek, the blade deep enough to jolt her skull. junko twitched, then dropped to the floor, eyes half open and toothy grin unmoving. for once.

wait.

this wasn't right.

they had just killed junko.

they began to overthink, and everything went black.

mukuro woke up in soft, crocheted blankets. chihiro sat beside them, playing on his 3ds. they must of moved, because sayaka (across the room) looked up from her phone. 

"heyy, mukie."

mukuro stared at bun, straight-mouthed. they could smell the disinfectant.

chihiro giggled. "wanna play mariokart?"

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this too late for it to be good lol


End file.
